The Way of the Master/EP001
Este es el primer episodio de The Way of the Master. Historia Hoy es un día importante para nuestro protagonista, Javier Mota, pues hoy es su décimo cumpleaños y va a recibir su primer Pokémon Mamá: Hijo, despierta, o llegarás tarde a por tu primer Pokémon. Javi: Ya voy mamá, vete y deja que me pueda vestir. Mamá: Vale*Sale de la habitación* Javi. *Se viste*Veamos, lo tengo todo: Mochila (es obvio), ropa para cambiarme...*Baja al comedor* Mamá: Antes de irte, debes desayunar. Javi: *Con la boca llena*Ya lo hago*Traga*Adiós mamá. Papá: Espera. Javi: ¿Ocurre algo? Papá: Da igual. javi. Vale*Sale de casa* Papá: Aún recuerdo cuando empezé mi viaje Pokémon. Mamá: Y ahí fue donde nos conocimos. Papá: Es verdad. ???: ¿Ya se ha ido? Mamá: Acaba de irse ahora, Daniel. Dani: Yo que le quería dar... Mientras tanto, al salir de casa ???: Llegas tarde, ya he cogido a Squirtle. Javi: Drake, no pasa nada, aún queda Charmander. Drake: Pero todos sabemos que Squirtle es el mejor. Javi: (Te odio) No pasa nada. Drake: Adiós*Se va* Javi: Y ahora, al laboratorio.*Llega al laboratorio*¿Hola?¿Hay alguien? ???: Pasa, pasa. Javi: Encantado, yo soy Javier Mota, y tu debes de ser el profesor Oak, ¿me equivoco? Oak: En absoluto. Javi. Venía a por mi inicial, pero Drake me dijo que Squirtle no está, entonces, elijo a Charmander. Oak: Lo siento, pero tampoco está, lo han cogido. Javi: (Mierda)Pues me quedo con Bulbasaur. Oak. También se lo han llevado. Javi: ¿Y qué hago? He llegado puntual y no quedan. Oak: Además, no te los iba a entregar. Javi: ¿Cómo? Oak: ¿Te acuerdas de Ash? Ese chico de 16 años. Javi: Si, ¿por? Oak: Por que sois iguales, por eso te voy a hacer entrega de este Pikachu. Pikachu: Pika*Lanza un Impactrueno a Javi* Oak: *Se ríe* Habéis empezado igual que ellos dos. Javi: *Chamuscado*No pasa nada. Oak: Buena suerte. Javi: ¿Y su PokéBall? Oak: Es verdad, ten.*Le entrega una PokéBall* Javi: Vuelve. Pikachu: Pika*Esquiva el rayo de la PokéBall* Javi. Vale, puedes ir fuera. Oak: Ten 5 PokéBall para capturar Pokémon.*Se las entrega* Javi: Entendido*Las guarda en la mochila* Oak: Y lo más importante, la PokéDex, para registrar los datos de cualquier Pokémon que veas.*Le da la PokéDex* Javi: Lo haré*Guarda la PokéDex en su bolsillo* Oak. Gracias. Javi. Adiós, hasta pronto*Sale del laboratorio* Mamá: Y bien, ¿a cuál has escogido? ¿A Squirtle? Javi: Se lo llevó Drake.(Maldito) Mamá: ¿Y Charmander? Javi: Se lo llevó algún entrenador. Papá: Entonces te quedaste a Bulbasaur. Javi: Tampoco, se lo llevaron. Daniel: ¿Entonces? Javi: Tengo a este Pikachu. Mamá: Pero que monada. Javi. Pero ahora, a ganar. En algún lugar de la región de Kanto ???: Señor Giovanni, hemos buscado por toda la región, y no encontramos ni a Mew ni a Mewtwo. Giovanni: Soldado, seguid buscando, nuestros planes no deben acabar. Soldado. Entendido. Continuará Personajes *Mamá *Javi *Papá *Daniel *Drake *Profesor Oak *Soldado *Giovanni Pokémon *Pikachu Curiosidades *El profesor Oak dice que se parece a Ash Ketchum *Igual que el Pikachu de Ash odiaba al principio a su entrenador, el de Javier también lo hace Anotaciones Categoría:The Way of the Master